finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
Jake is a character in the comic Final Destination: Spring Break. He is the boyfriend of Carly Hagan and a survivor of the Hotel Grand Tzolk explosion. Jake, along with his girlfriend and his friends Kris, Katie, Amanda, Matt, and Bryan all decide to take a vacation from college and go to Cancún for Spring Break. While they are on the plane to the city, Carly has a vision of the hotel they plan to stay at exploding due to a leaky gas boiler. Jake later wakes her up on the plane and all of them leave and party in the city. At night, they arrive at the hotel and Carly begins to freak out and asks for Jake and the others to step outside for a few minutes. Annoyed at first, Jake agrees, as it was her birthday at the time. A few minutes later, the hotel explodes. The next day Jake and the others go parasailing, with Jake being hauled into the air first as Matt drove in the boat. Carly suddenly shouts for Matt to stop and Jake starts to swerve out of control, his parachute ripping in the process. He shouts for Kris to turn off the engine, but the boat hits a reef, and the motor comes out of place and cuts through Kris's stomach from behind. Later, at the hospital, Carly begins to theorize that Death is out to get them, but Jake thinks it's all ridiculous and tells her to shut up, with Bryan suggesting that they should all listen to her. That night at the hospital, Katie also becomes a victim of Death after she falls onto a skeleton display. The next day, Jake and the others go to another hotel and find three more survivors, Dreena, Gino, and Jeremy, who left the hotel after hearing her commotion. They decide to team up with the group for the rest of the journey and explore a set of Mayan ruins, Jake's envy for Bryan growing a little when Bryan goes with Carly alone. They rendezvous at the pier and go scuba diving, only for Gino to die when he shoots through the glass floor of the boat and is impaled in the mouth. Later that night Sue Flanders arranges for the group to leave Cancún, but the plan goes awry when a forklift driver crashes into the jet bridge they're in, killing Sue, Dreena and Jeremy and eliminating their only means of leaving the city. With nowhere else to go, the group stays at another hotel. At this point Jake is fearful for himself and the others and is more focused on surviving than Carly's feelings (at one point he overhears Carly and Bryan thinking of kissing each other). The group decides to spend the night in the hottub, but Amanda leaves so she can go swimming. While Bryan and Carly flirt with each other, Matt and Jake take a nap, unaware that Amanda was drowning when the pool cover suddenly activated and trapped her in the pool. Once he finds her body, Matt storms away from the group and wanders off into the streets, the others chasing after him. Just as they're about to reach him, he dies once a set of fireworks go off and incinerate him. Jake is the eighth survivor of the Hotel Grand Tzolk explosion to die. Death After getting ahold of Detective Garcia, Jake, Bryan and Carly head to the roof so they can leave the city via helicopter. They wait at the door until the chopper lands, and once it does, Jake runs out to go board it, despite Carly's protests. Before Jake can get on, the winds pick up and blows the chopper in Jake's direction. Unable to do anything more, Carly screams Jake's name, just before the helicopter blades gruesomely hack Jake to pieces. Signs/Clues * After Carly spills a glass of water, the broken glass forms the shape of a spiral, symbolizing the spinning blades that kill Jake. * The chopper call-sign was 1188. Category:Final Destination: Spring Break Category:Characters Category:Spring Break characters Category: Deceased Category:Males Category:Obliterated Category:Mutilated Category:Survivors Category:Hotel Grand Tzolk Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Eighth Survivor to Die